For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle body structure capable of restricting deformation of the vehicle body by increasing the strength of the vehicle body by dispersing the collision load when the vehicle collides with the collision object such as the oncoming vehicle.
FIG. 33 is a schematic plan view of the vehicle body, showing a state in which the collision load is applied at the time of the narrow offset collision of the vehicle described in Patent Document 1, and FIG. 34 is a left side view of a vehicle main part, showing a door state at the time of the narrow offset collision of the vehicle described in Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 33, in the vehicle body structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a diagonal member 500, which is inclined inwardly in a vehicle width direction and rearwardly from a front end portion of a side sill 100, is provided in order to improve the strength of the vehicle body. The diagonal member 500 connects a connecting corner portion between the side sill 100 and a side-member-outside 200 to a connecting corner portion between a floor frame 300 (center member) and a floor cross member 400.
Further, although not shown, Patent Document 2 discloses a vehicle body structure in which a pillar brace is provided along a corner portion formed by joining a dash lower and a front pillar, while a reinforcing member is provided inside the front pillar at a joint portion of the front pillar and the pillar brace. With this structure, a frontal collision load can be transmitted to the front pillar through the pillar brace, thereby restricting deformation of the front pillar by the reinforcing member.
Patent Document 2 further discloses a vehicle body front structure for preventing crushing of a dash panel as well as preventing the front pillar and the side sill from being inclined to a vehicle compartment side, by connecting three members composed of the front pillar, a side sill upper, and a dash cross member to one another with a single gusset member (cowl side gusset) disposed at a corner portion of a front portion of the vehicle compartment.
Furthermore, in general, on both sides in the vehicle width direction of a lower portion of the vehicle body, the side sills of closed cross-sections extending in a front-rear direction are provided.
For example, Patent Document 3 discloses an invention in which, in a side sill formed by joining a side sill inner disposed on a vehicle interior side and a side sill outer disposed on a vehicle exterior side, the side sill inner is composed of two members of an upper member and a lower member by vertically dividing the side sill inner into two.